


LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯2

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯2

**庞宽的故事**

——————————————————

2006年12月23日 晚9:37 通讯记录

手机135×××××××× 寻呼

――――――――――――――――――

  
“诶，小机器人儿，你是不是天天在啊？是不是见天儿就窝在一特小的小屋里，等我寻呼啊？可盼着个我了吧？”

  
“你、好。这、里、是、寻、呼、台、1、0、4、1、2、2、0。”

  
——————————————————

2006年12月24日 早8:13 通讯记录

手机135×××××××× 寻呼

――――――――――――――――――

  
“早啊！小机器人儿，起了没？”

  
“你、好。这、里、是、寻、呼、台、1、0、4、1、2、2、0。”

  
“得了，你还是一小复读机器人儿。你上班儿吗？还是彭磊给你开工钱啊？”

  
“请、问、你、需、要、哪、方、面、的、业、务？”

  
——————————————————

2006年12月26日 晚11:37 通讯记录

手机135×××××××× 寻呼

――――――――――――――――――

  
“小复读机，你本来声音是什么样的啊？肯定不是这样的。这是你刻意弄出来的吧？用那种变声器是吧？那样，男的都能变女的。”

  
“你、好。这、里、是、寻、呼、台、1、0、4、1、2、2、0。”

  
“诶，说正经的，你到底男的女的啊？”

  
“请、问、你、需、要、哪、方、面、的、业、务？”

  
“业务？其实你也就能办一业务，就是帮别人变着花样儿约彭磊呗。”

  
“请、问、你、还、需、要、其、他、业、务、吗。”

  
“嗯，需要，聊聊吧。”

  
“你说这都十一点了，北京的晚上还是那么亮啊。到处是灯，乱七八糟的灯。没有星星。以前不这样吧？以前的晚上特黑但是短，眼一闭一睁，天就亮了，新的日子就开始了。现在的晚上到是够亮但是真他妈的长，怎么就等不到头儿呢。”

  
庞宽到今天才第一次认认真真地听了一回吴庆晨讲话，前几天他都是一听吴庆晨开始满口胡沁就把听筒挂了。庞宽发觉吴庆晨确实是个妙人儿，够怪够有意思。吴庆晨第一次来电的时候就非常敏锐地发现并点出了这个寻呼台台号的来源——彭磊的生日加庞宽的生日。暗涌的亲密一但被曝光，很多之前看起来不可理解的事，就都能解释通了。谁也不是傻子，庞宽可不信吴庆晨没觉察出他和彭磊的关系。那要是这样，吴庆晨之前连番地骚扰和今天故作难捱夜晚的模样，就很耐人寻味了。毕竟明天晚上，2006年12月27日22：30，吴庆晨要和彭磊正式见面了。

  
不管吴庆晨是个什么来头什么目的，有一样儿他说得挺对，如今的北京确实亮得晃眼，亮得太不知所谓了，跟庞宽记忆里的那些个夜晚相差太远了。

  
“睡、吧。”

  
庞宽没接吴庆晨的话头，反而破天荒地吐了两个不属于“工作范畴”的字，也不知道是在劝对面还是在哄自己。没等对面聒噪的吴庆晨因为这别样的两个字又闹腾起来，庞宽就一下挂了听筒。

  
庞宽把腿也缩上他的办公专用小圈椅，蜷着一团。

  
他也睡不着。

  
庞宽的屋子原是老钢厂分发给职工的小公寓。除了厨房和卫生间是两个封闭的小屋以外，客厅卧室阳台合并成一整个空间，从某种角度上来说也是简陋版“两室一厅”。庞宽的办公桌靠在阳台窗边上，他一抬头就能看到外面。

  
进入新世纪后第六个年头，这座曾经古老又念旧的城市，提起她布满尘埃的裙摆，急不可耐地每天换一个新容，从小在她怀中长大的孩子都要赶不上她了。

  
满城灯色压过天上的星星，晃得庞宽眼睛直发酸。他想，从前不是这样的。

  
从前到底是什么样的，庞宽也有点模糊了，他随便拽出张画纸涂涂画画，想勾勒出一点点回忆，打发这个漫长的白夜。

  
庞宽在纸上瞎涂瞎抹，一个个赤裸的男体出现在纸上。这些男体没有头颅，从脖颈开始生长，长出瘦削却又结实的主干和长而有力的四肢。它们带着点少年的青涩，是一颗颗未成熟的苹果，只看一眼嘴里都会泛酸，分泌出更多唾液。它们或走或跳或搞搞小动作，总之就是不肯闲着。虽然不见面目，但还是能看出它们共同的来源。它们出自一个又瘦又高，充满活力的年轻人——刚二十岁出头的彭磊。

  
都躲在自己的假冒伪劣“两室一厅”里了，庞宽还用再做什么自欺欺人的掩饰。他就是喜欢彭磊那个狗东西呗，在还不会写爱情两个字的时候就喜欢了。

  
那时候，从来都追求与众不同的彭磊突然迷上了摇滚乐，他拽上庞宽组了个乐队。他们因而学会了吉他和贝斯这些逗蜜必备的利器，漂亮的姑娘们总算是开始正式拿他俩当活男人了。凡事都与众不同的彭磊，自然也没在找蜜这事儿上流俗。其他小子们都忙着弄女的，就彭磊一门心思地弄庞宽。

  
从前的小男孩们都爱做些不过脑子的事儿，比如在深夜骑自行车沿着长安街溜一道，只为了去看天安门的夜灯。他们要疯了一般地招摇驶过那些肃穆的建筑，在不可亵渎物之前，曝光他们不容于世的隐情，以此举作为他们幼稚无用的反抗。然后再飞一样驶离，逃开长安街这条无尽长的，满是灯火的光明大道。潜伏躲避地隐入这座城市阴暗的犄角旮旯。他们嘴里还要自我暗示地念念有词，太晚了，这会儿回去还不把老爹老妈都折腾起来？然后，借此缘由，顺理成章地留宿在三十块一晚的不正规招待所里。

  
彭磊打小就比庞宽高出一截，庞宽几乎是让他拎着闯进招待所的小屋里的。

  
彭磊偏爱紧身裤，连欧码的女裤都穿得。平日里那些贴身的布料显出他漂亮的腿部线条。现在，彭磊勃起了，女裤窄小绷紧的裤裆可就要命了。彭磊快憋疯了，他一手扯庞宽的白衬衫，一手慌慌忙忙地解自己的裤头，下身还无意识地向庞宽顶蹭。

  
彭磊的可爱就在这儿了。哪怕他现在是十万分地急色，他也不会和其他傻小子一样，生拉硬拽，非要借点暴躁的行径彰显自己的雄性气概。彭磊总跟个小猫磨爪子似的在庞宽身上来回扒拉。上边揪两下，下面扽一扽，就是想不起衬衫是要解扣子的。

  
庞宽瞧着彭磊在他身前又急又恼地跟几个扣子较劲，觉得彭磊真是可怜可爱。不过，就是再惹人怜爱的“小猫”，也该有点规矩。今天的“这事儿”，庞宽可还没吐口儿呢。

  
彭磊忙活半天，哪样儿也没干好，他把两个人的衣服都拽得皱皱巴巴的了，也没脱下来。彭磊低头一看。庞宽今天站得笔杆条直的，板着张俊脸，一副满不在乎任自己胡闹的架势。彭磊就知道庞宽是不大高兴了。可庞宽到底是为了什么闹脾气，彭磊就不知道了，他也不需要知道。

  
彭磊佝着腰，凑到庞宽耳边，哑着嗓子求他：“庞宽，庞宽，你帮我弄弄。”

  
“帮你弄什么？”

  
“帮我……帮――不是，你……跟我好吧……”

  
“怎么好？”

  
“给我操吧。”说完，彭磊也觉得自己有点不要脸了，他补了句询问，“成吗？”

  
彭磊在情热的煎熬下，体温高得吓人。庞宽感觉手下抚着的仿佛是一簇刚刚被点燃的火，又或者是一双小孩子的手。小孩是最会趋利避害的小生物，他会在自己过马路的时候、下雨打闪的时候和任何一个他有需要的时候，习惯性地把他热乎乎的小手钻进大人的手心，心安理得地享受庇护。而等到那些可以害怕的时候过去，小孩子又立马把手抽出来，甩开保护者，欢天喜地地跑远了。

  
“成。”庞宽说。

  
年轻情欲与爱情的发生仿佛地球毁灭般的突然和炙热，以至于谁也没有想过，最后的结局会变成“岁月中回想起的苍凉手势”还是“湮没路灯下的佝偻背影”。就好像那一刻的庞宽，他以为自己是镜头下最独一无二的主角，“成”就是他喊出的“Action”。而他忘了，在这场命名为“爱情”的电影中，演员就是演员，领了剧本台词，不到剧终人散，他永远下不了场。

  
庞宽先动手帮彭磊解开他那条死裹着他下身的紧身裤，然后是自己扣得严实的衬衫。

  
两具尚未盛开的躯体赤条条地摔在招待所局促的钢丝床上，咯吱的声音伴随着空气中被掀起的霉味儿，吹响了今晚攻城略的号角。

  
年轻的朋友们开始痴缠，年轻的雄性们开始争夺领地。

  
说是“争斗”，其实像更小的小时候，两个小孩玩“骑马打仗”，用捡来的破树枝木棍胡乱挥舞假扮刀劈斧砍，“兵器”上的土灰随着他们的动作四处飞扬。两个小孩都被灰尘迷了眼睛，红了眼眶，撇撇嘴吸吸鼻子，马上就泛出点小泪花。但是又谁也不肯先低头服软，都非要争着当这场幼稚的毫无意义的打闹的最后赢家。

  
可惜这会儿，在这张招待所的床上，没有一个大家长在旁边喝止。没有人告诉他们，这场“战争”是愚蠢的，也是危险的。他们的“兵器”上尖锐的枝枝叉叉可能会刺穿进他们的眼球，他们会因此失去视觉，再也看不见爸爸妈妈或者其他的什么东西，甚至他们自己。他们可能对这个世界最后的印象就停留在对方年幼的脸庞上。除了曾经的回忆和彼此的模样，他们什么都不会再拥有了。

  
年轻的男孩们不管以后，只爱眼下，所以他们永远不会感到害怕。只要彭磊一次又一次地问出那两个字带一个标点符号，庞宽就会永远一次又一次地点头说好。

  
画纸上那些青涩的“苹果们”唤醒了庞宽的记忆和他沉寂了一段时间的欲望，庞宽难以自持地勃起了。庞宽没有自慰，他甚至都没有退下裤子，就让内裤牢牢束缚住下身，勒得自己难受。

  
庞宽还在画。

  
一个又一个赤裸的没有脑袋的彭磊匆匆忙忙地挤到纸上，一刻都不肯停地把所有空白处占满。它们在庞宽的眼前舒展着盛开着，逼迫庞宽陶醉在它们身上。庞宽大口大口地喘息着，就像坠入水中，被一个汹涌的漩涡缠住。这漩涡将他越卷越深，他连手脚都动弹不得，更没有余力挣脱。庞宽本想借笔下这些线条上岸，但是它们却也化身为漩涡的一部分拉着他，要他溺毙在其中。

  
庞宽还在画。

  
新的“苹果”盖住旧的“苹果”，它们的四肢压缠在一起，混乱着失去了轮廓，但在庞宽眼中他们都是鲜明的各个。它们是天真又恶劣的，它们亲昵地黏着在庞宽的眼球上，逼迫庞宽承诺他眼里从此以后只有它们，其他的一切全容不下。可它们又是过时的，逝去了再不肯回来的。所以庞宽就是再厌再烦，还是连一句赶它们走的话都舍不得说出口。

  
庞宽还在画。

  
庞宽交叠起双腿难耐地压磨着，左脚绷起青筋，在右小腿上蹭来蹭去。他死死攥紧左手，以克制自己伸手探进后穴搅动。庞宽发出点小小的嘤咛，像个渴望抚摸的小动物在哼哼唧唧地讨好。

  
庞宽沉溺在对少年时性事的回想里，他感觉着有一双筋骨突出的手正在他身上爱抚，像弹一把吉他；一根阴茎填满他的空虚，正在没什么技巧地一个劲儿操弄他；一对嘴唇不再说什么废话噎他，就直截了当地过来热吻，把他的呻吟都堵回咽喉。

  
只靠这一点点幻觉，庞宽不需抚慰自己就涌上了久违的高潮。

  
射出来的精液很快就失去了从庞宽体内带出来的温度变得又冰又湿，黏在庞宽的裤裆上，凉得他打了一个寒颤。

  
在2006年的12月26日，吴庆晨和彭磊见面的前夜，庞宽在只有他的小屋里静悄悄地捱过高潮带来的痉挛。庞宽摊开了紧紧内扣的左手，他吻了吻自己左手手心被指甲抠出的一弯弯血红色的月牙儿。

  
今晚的月亮，照得人想哭，庞宽看了看手心又看了看沉默的寻呼台。


End file.
